


В ритме наших тел

by Soya



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Romance, School Dances, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Секс с Джено подобен танцу. Его прикосновения красноречивее всяких слов, а поцелуи – словно языки пламени по оголенной коже, и Донхёк готов сгореть дотла в этом неистовом танце, только бы музыка никогда не стихала.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/ Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 3





	В ритме наших тел

Коридоры академии пустовали. За окном давно стемнело, хотя часы показывали всего лишь половину пятого. В воскресенье студенты, несмотря на то, что руководство позволяло им проводить репетиции, предпочитали отдыхать дома или в местном клубе, где выступали выпускники музыкального. 

Донхёк плелся из библиотеки, проклиная учителя Чона. Этот старый дед, за прогулы, пусть и по уважительной причине, заставил его принести реферат, написанный от руки. И вместо того, чтобы гулять с друзьями или проводить время со своим парнем, все выходные он проторчал в библиотеке. 

На улице стоял морозный ноябрь: зима в этом году нагрянула быстрее, и выходить на улицу совсем не хотелось. До общежития было каких-то пару шагов, но и этого хватило бы, чтобы отморозить нос. 

Донхёк тяжело вздохнул и поплелся вниз по лестнице, строча на ходу сообщение Джено. Тот не отзывался весь день. Донхёк не знал его планов на выходные, так как сразу после задания мистера Чона сообщил, что провести их вместе не получится. Джено, конечно, не злился. Даже предлагал помощь, но Донхёк иногда старался пользоваться своей совестью, потому отказался. Сейчас же ему очень хотелось встретиться с Джено и хотя бы остаток вечера, но провести вместе. Возможно, заказать пиццу и посмотреть нового "Человека-паука".

От телефона Донхёка отвлекли отдаленные звуки музыки, и он, возможно, не придал бы этому значения, если бы не знакомая аранжировка. Донхёк поправил рюкзак на плече и вместо того, чтобы пойти на выход, свернул в коридор, где располагались тренировочные залы балльников. Из небольшого окошка лился едва заметный свет. Тот, кто находился внутри, явно не хотел привлекать внимание. 

Донхёк, крадучись, подошел к двери и заглянул внутрь. Он ожидал увидеть там Джисона, потому что аранжировки для него всегда делал Джемин. А эта музыка была последней из его работ на экзамене. Увидеть за дверью вспотевшего Джено, сидящего на корточках посреди танцевального зала, Донхёк уж никак не рассчитывал. 

Джено явно провел в зале не один час. Черная майка липла к телу, обрамляя каждую выступающую мышцу крепкой спины. А волосы были в беспорядке, и на кончиках слипшихся от пота прядей в тусклом свете блестели капельки воды. Джено длинными пальцами сжимал почти пустую бутылку и смотрел на себя в зеркало.

Донхёк попытался вспомнить о предстоящих выступлениях и экзаменах, о которых они могли говорить с Джено и к которым тот готовил танец, но в голове было пусто. Джено ничего из этого не рассказывал, что было странно вдвойне. Донхёк поджал губы и поднес руку к двери, хотел было войти, но Джено резко поднялся на ноги и, бросив бутылку в угол зала, подошел к телефону и пустил трек по-новой.

Донхёк замер. Зал заполнила музыка, медленная, но в то же время резкая и ритмичная. Донхёку нравились биты, и он бы даже, в меру своей вредности, мог похвалить за нее Джемина. Тот знал толк. Но думать об этом времени совсем не было. Все внимание сейчас принадлежало только Джено. Его движения были аккуратными и имели четкие очертания и точки. Он двигался словно дикий зверь, знал, что делает, в его танце чувствовались сила и превосходство. Танцуй бы он сейчас на большой сцене, все взгляды, Донхёк был в этом уверен, принадлежали бы только ему.

Донхёк сглотнул и едва заметно улыбнулся. Всегда спокойный и тихий, Джено в танце был настоящим ураганом. Его энергетика и мощь каждого взмаха или прыжка сносили, не оставляя и шанса. Донхёк следил за ним так, будто видел танцы Джено впервые, но каждый раз и впрямь был как новый. Джено раскрывал настоящего себя в каждом движении, и Донхёк чувствовал, что влюбляется снова и снова. Ему нравилась эта сторона Джено, ведь он обнажал ее только наедине с собой или Донхёком. Потому что даже на сцене он слишком хорошо контролировал эмоции. 

Донхёк тихо приоткрыл дверь и вошел внутрь. Оставил рюкзак у входа и, потянувшись к выключателю, прикрутил свет в зале, оставляя едва бледнеющее освещение ламп. Джено не остановился. Донхёк поймал его взгляд в отражении и прислонился к стене, продолжая наблюдать за танцем. В груди нарастало волнение, которое он не мог объяснить. Ладони стали влажными, и Донхёк тут же вытер их о джинсы, облизнув сухие губы. Музыка стихла, и Джено замер посреди зала. В воздухе повисла тишина. Не долго думая, Донхёк осторожно подошел со спины, встал аккурат позади Джено и прислонился губами к плечу. 

– Я писал тебе, – едва слышно проговорил Донхёк, явно щекоча влажную кожу, отчего та мгновенно покрылась мурашками. – Хотел провести с тобой оставшийся вечер. Ты не говорил, что будешь сегодня здесь. – Донхёк прижался к широкой спине, обхватив Джено поперек живота, и поцеловал в шею, скользя кончиком языка по кромке сползшей майки. На губах остался солоноватый вкус дженовой кожи, и Донхёк улыбнулся. 

– Прости, это вышло случайно. – Низкий голос Джено в полной тишине зала заставил Донхёка вздрогнуть. Внизу живота приятно потянуло. Странное волнение комом скопилось в горле, и Донхёк плотнее прижался к Джено. Сейчас ему хотелось быть кожа к коже. – Мы можем пойти домой, если хочешь, прямо сейчас. – Джено кончиками пальцев прошелся по рукам Донхёка на его животе и погладил запястье большим пальцем.

Руки у Джено были горячие; Донхёк чувствовал, как температура тела поднимается от одних его прикосновений, и хотелось большего. 

– Не хочу. – Слова потерялись между лопаток, и Донхёк, высвободив руки, нырнул ладонями под майку Джено. Приложил прохладные ладони к животу и тут же почувствовал, как напряглись под кожей мышцы. Краем уха уловил выдох Джено и улыбнулся. Скользнул кончиками пальцев выше, повел в бок и сжал. – У меня есть идея получше, – прошептал он у самого уха и сделал шаг назад.

Донхёк обошел Джено и направился к телефону. Включил недавний трек и поставил на повтор. Музыка снова заполнила зал, а голову Донхёка – мысли о том, что чувствовать Джено под этот трек будет куда лучше, чем просто наблюдать за его танцем.

Джено оставался стоять на месте. Смотрел на Донхёка внимательным взглядом, и было в нем то, от чего колени, казалось, вот-вот подогнутся. Донхёк чувствовал этот взгляд всюду: на губах, которые он нарочно облизывал, на кончиках пальцев, которые Джено любил целовать каждое утро, на бедрах, которые Джено сжимал до синяков и хриплых стонов. Джено был донхёковым вакуумом и чувствовался так, будто сейчас не останется воздуха. 

Донхёк поднес руки к вороту рубашки, зацепил первую пуговицу, но тут же остановился. Взгляд Джено будто приказывал, и сейчас Донхёк хотел подчиниться. Он едва заметно улыбнулся и наклонил голову набок, делая шаг назад. Уперся поясницей в балетный станок и прикрыл глаза.

Джено оказался рядом. Донхёк не слышал, как он подошел, но ощущал жар его тела и дыхание на губах. Вздрогнул, когда он коснулся щеки подушечками пальцев и провел по шее. Губы у Джено были горячие, он оставил дорожку поцелуев по линии челюсти и лизнул уголок губ.

Донхёк открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джено. Потянулся к волосам и ладонью зачесал влажные пряди, открывая лоб и ведя по щеке тыльной стороной. Подался вперед и поцеловал. Обхватил нижнюю губу и слегка оттянул, пройдя по ней языком. Ладони легли на плечи, и Донхёк начал их гладить, сжимать, глядя Джено точно в глаза. 

Пальцами Джено зарылся в волосы на затылке, и Донхёк вздрогнул от того, как резко он притянул его к себе. Впечатался губами в губы и раздвинул их языком, заставляя Донхёка застонать и крепче схватиться за плечи, впиваясь у них короткими ногтями. Поцелуй вышел отнюдь не романтическим. Джено целовал напористо, прижимал Донхёка к себе, будто они не виделись долгие месяцы. Поцелуй был будто подаренный изголодавшимся по ласке зверем, и Донхёк эту ласку готов был дарить только Джено. 

Джено с легкостью справился с несколькими пуговицами на рубашке и оттянул ее, оголяя донхёково плечо. Провел по нему влажно языком и втянул кожу у основания шеи, прикусывая и коротко целуя.

С губ Донхёка сорвался еще один стон, он едва ли чувствовал под ногами твердость паркета. Все мысли были лишь о губах Джено, горячих и требовательных. Таким Джено бывал очень редко, и Донхёк наслаждался каждым мгновением, когда зверя выпускали наружу. 

Рубашка скользнула к ногам, и кожа Донхёка покрылась мурашками. Джено целовал плечи, вылизывал аккуратно очерченные ключицы и явно получал от этого удовольствие. Широкие ладони оставляли на мягких боках едва заметные красные разводы, но это была приятная, перерастающая в возбуждение боль. 

Донхёк перевел дух и резко впился поцелуем в дженовы губы, меняя их местами. Он и сам не понял, откуда в нем взялось столько сил, но теперь Джено был прижат к станку и смотрел на Донхёка сверху вниз потемневшим взглядом. Донхёк, не долго думая, подцепил края его майки и потянул вверх. Оголил подтянутый живот, крепкую грудь и лизнул на пробу твердую горошину соска, тут же обхватывая ее губами и заставляя теперь стонать Джено. 

Донхёк потянул майку вверх, отбросил ее на пол и прижался к Джено плотнее, оставил короткий поцелуй на влажных губах и медленно опустился на колени. Кончиком языка обвел аккуратно очерченный пупок и лизнул ямочку. Горячими поцелуями начал покрывать живот, а после коснулся члена через тонкую ткань тренировочных штанов. Начал медленно поглаживать, ощущая, как твердеет под пальцами, и наконец подцепил пояс штанов вместе с бельем и потянул вниз.

Сверху послышался сдавленный стон; Донхёк краем глаза заметил, как Джено впился пальцами в деревянную перекладину, и улыбнулся. Поднял голову, ловя взгляд Джено, и поднес ладонь ко рту, вобрал несколько пальцев и задвигал ими внутри. После провел языком по ладони и обхватил ею пока еще не до конца возбужденный член. Провел вниз, до основания, и скользнул вверх, сжимая пальцами у самой головки. Второй рукой коснулся яичек и слегка сжал, поглаживая большим пальцем. Медленно водил по твердеющему члену ладонью и следил из-под челки за реакцией Джено.

Тот дышал через нос. Его приоткрытые губы хотелось целовать, но тихие стоны заставляли Донхёка сдерживаться. Он то сжимал пальцы у основания, то вовсе убирал руку и касался влажной от смазки головки лишь подушечками пальцев. Дразнил Джено и явно испытывал терпение. Но сам не выдержал. Крепкий ствол, обвитый аккуратными линиями выступающих вен, хотелось попробовать на вкус. Донхёк приблизился к головке и лизнул кончик, после обводя ее по кругу. Обхватил член пальцами, провел им по губам и вобрал в рот.

Донхёк прикрыл глаза, чтобы лучше чувствовать Джено, и взял глубже. Ощущать член Джено было приятно; Донхёк двигался медленно, сжав кольцом губ крупный ствол, и старался с каждым движением заглотнуть глубже. Втягивал щеки и сдавливал пальцами дженовы бедра, чтобы приглушить собственное возбуждение в штанах. 

Донхёк со звучным чмоком выпустил член изо рта и прошел языком по всей длине, слизывая смазку и собственную слюну. Наклонился ниже и обхватил губами яички, слегка оттягивая их, играя языком, пока не почувствовал, как в волосы зарылись пальцы Джено, и тот потянул его чуть сильнее, заставляя вскинуть голову.

Донхёк лишь представить мог, как выглядит сейчас. Он ощущал, как горят губы и чувствовала едва высохшую на подбородке слюну. Он был уверен, что его глаза горят от возбуждения так же, как глаза Джено. Донхёк облизнулся и снова обхватил ладонью возбужденный член. Глядя на Джено снизу вверх, высунул язык и похлопал крепким стволом по нему, после проведя по губам. 

Джено слегка дернул его за голову, и Донхёк заглотнул член теперь до самого основания. Джено сам задал ритм, поглаживая Донхёка по щеке второй рукой, и стонал каждый раз, когда головка касалась стенок горла. Он втягивал воздух через нос и ему явно было тяжело себя сдерживать, потому он потянул Донхёка наверх, заставляя выпустить член изо рта, и впечатался смазанным поцелуем в припухшие губы.

Донхёк ощутил через ткань джинс возбуждение Джено, и собственный член болезненно заныл. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы к нему наконец прикоснулись, но настойчивые поцелуи и руки Джено, которые, казалось, были везде, не давали Донхёку здраво мыслить. 

Музыка из колонок звучала будто за вакуумной пленкой. Все, что сейчас волновало Донхёка, – это Джено. Его поцелуи, прикосновения, его крепкий запах и солоноватый привкус на кончике языка. Донхёк настолько погрузился в мысли, что не заметил, как они опустились на паркет.

Джено осторожно уложил Донхёка на пол, и от контраста горячей кожи и прохладного паркета тот не сдержал стона. Джено на это лишь улыбнулся. Оперся рукой у донхёковой головы и навис над ним, провел ладонью по груди и животу и сжал пальцами пах. 

У Донхёка поплыло перед глазами. Внизу живота потянуло сильнее, и он резко дернул бедрами, прикрывая рукой глаза. Донхёк ощущал, как горит лицо, но времени на стыд совсем не было. Джено был так близко, потому всякий здравый смысл давно покинул донхёково тело и наблюдал со стороны за тем, как Донхёк, распластавшись на полу в танцевальном зале, одним лишь взглядом умоляет Джено взять его. Донхёк видел себя в зеркале, и ему нравилось то, что там отражалось. 

Обнаженный Джено нависал над ним будто угроза. Его сильные руки с выступающими венами и литыми мышцами, что играли от напряжения, лишали терпения и возбуждали еще сильнее, потому Донхёк не упустил возможности прикоснуться и почувствовать под пальцами твердость крепкого тела.

Джено осторожно расстегнул донхёковы штаны и потянул вниз. Приспустил немного и наклонился над пахом, проводя носом по его возбуждению, скрытому тканью боксеров. Осторожно поцеловал мягкий живот и оставил яркий след, отчего Донхёк едва ли не отдал душу дьяволу. 

– Не тяни, – на грани шепота проговорил Донхёк. Его голос дрожал, а тело совсем не слушалось.

Джено ничего не ответил. Продолжил целовать и покусывать живот, а после стянул с Донхёка джинсы, устраивая его ноги на плечах. Потерся щекой о щиколотки на внутренней стороне и прижался в мягкой коже губами. 

Донхёк прекрасно знал слабости Джено к собственным ногам, потому лишь закусил губу и наблюдал, как осторожно Джено целует и поглаживает его лодыжки, поднимаясь выше, оставляя мокрые следы языка и покрывая коленки очередной порцией касаний. От его нежности сейчас хотелось выть волком. Джено будто не имел грани между диким зверем и ласковым щенком, что разделяли одно тело и готовы были ради Донхёка на все. Он переключался от одного состояния к другому за долю секунды, и это доводило Донхёка до исступления. 

Донхёк громко застонал, выгибаясь на полу, и почувствовал, как горит кожа на внутренней стороне бедра. Джено оставлял метки одна на другой, и это было так интимно, потому что никто не мог видеть. Но они оба знали о их существовании. 

Иногда Донхёк проклинал эту его любовь к своим ногам, потому что сейчас ему хотелось почувствовать Джено в себе. Но тот будто позабыл об этом. Он сжимал в ладонях округлые бедра, выцеловывал коленки и покусывал мягкую кожу, кажется, совсем не думая о проблеме в донхёковых боксерах. 

– Джено-я, – на последних звуках Донхёк сорвался на хрип и едва ли не заплакал. Прохладные пальцы коснулись сжатого входа, и Донхёк, не помня, когда Джено успел стянуть с него нижнее белье, раздвинул ноги шире.

От одной только мысли о длинных аккуратных пальцах Джено внутри него Донхёк готов был кончить. Он прикрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. Последний раз они занимались сексом не так давно, но дискомфорт все же чувствовался. Джено хоть и был осторожен, но Донхёк видел, как он наблюдает за его реакцией, боясь причинить боль. 

Донхёк посмотрел на Джено и облизнулся: 

– Иди сюда, – одними губами прошептал он и перехватил запястье Джено. Потянул на себя, заставляя нависнуть сверху, оперевшись одной рукой у головы, и поцеловал подушечки дженовых пальцев одну за другой. Сначала лишь касаясь губами, а после проходя по ним языком. Как и у Джено, у Донхёка были свои слабости. Он медленно начал посасывать пальцы Джено, а после повел его влажной ладонью к своему члену.

Джено обхватил его пальцами и сжал, проводя вниз-вверх и срывая с донхёковых губ протяжный стон. Но тут же убрал руку и раздвинул ноги Донхёка. Погладил вход и, отпрянув, потянулся к спортивной сумке.

От холода и влаги смазки на дженовых пальцах Донхёк весь сжался. Поджал пальцы на ногах и едва не прокусил губу. Каждый раз с Джено был будто первый, он все еще не мог к этому привыкнуть, и потому ощущения всегда были яркими и волнительными. Он ощущал, как в нем двигается несколько пальцев, как Джено бережно поглаживает стенки входа и трет их, чтобы расслабить. Горячие губы ощущались на животе, чтобы отвлекать, а кончики волос щекотали кожу, и Донхёк с удовольствием запустил в них пальцы, слегка сжимая на затылке.

Все это время Донхёк не раз ловил их отражение в зеркале, наблюдал в приглушенном освещении за раскрасневшимися щеками, приоткрытым ртом, что маленькой буквой "о" был нарисован на его лице. Ему нравилась эта картинка. Нравилось принадлежать Джено, ибо он чувствовал, что Джено только для него. Сам же он давно отдал ему свое сердце и был уверен, что это навсегда. 

– Ты в порядке? – Джено смотрел на Донхёка обеспокоенным взглядом, но на его улыбку ответил тем же. Наклонился ниже и вовлек в поцелуй. В этот раз он был медленным, будто под ритм музыки, что все еще доносилась из колонок. Джено целовал глубоко, переплетая языки и слегка покусывая губы. 

– Донхёк-и, – прошептал Джено, и из уголков донхёковых глаз потекли слезы. 

Джено вошел в него одним движением, до самого основания, и замер, позволяя Донхёку привыкнуть. Слизывал соленые дорожки и целовал щеки. Локти Джено были расположены по обе стороны от донхёковой головы, и он гладил донхёково лицо, шепча в губы неразборчиво и едва слышно. Сцеловывал улыбку с губ Донхёка и терся кончиком носа о его.

Донхёк кивнул и поцеловал Джено. Обхватил плечи руками, прижимаясь ближе, и задвигался в такт дженовых толчков. Сначала медленно и плавно, будто начало танца. А после – с нарастающим темпом, будто вот-вот настанет самый волнующий момент. Донхёк мазал губами по губам Джено, и их стоны смешивались с финальными битами песни.

Джено потянул Донхёка на себя, усаживая сверху, и сжал в ладонях мягкие, округлые ягодицы. Раздвинул их в стороны, входя в Донхёка глубже, а после шлепнул по обеим половинкам.

Стоны Донхёка тонули в изгибе дженовой шеи. Он покусывал ее, шепотом просил двигаться быстрее и срывался на хрип каждый раз, когда своими огромными горячими ладонями Джено шлепал его по ягодицам. Донхёк насаживался глубже, старался сам ускорить ритм, но Джено полностью его контролировал. 

Донхёк сильнее впился в спину Джено пальцами и прижался к нему всем телом, когда Джено вышел из него. Донхёк опустил глаза вниз, наблюдая, как дженовы пальцы обхватывают их члены, и задрожал. Это было выше его сил. 

Пальцы Джено на собственном члене сводили Донхёка с ума, и он не выдержал, кончил первым и опустил свою ладонь поверх дженовой, помогая ему дойти до разрядки. Донхёк не утерпел, потянул руку Джено к губам и, держа Джено взглядом, провел языком между его пальцев. Слизывал с них смешавшуюся сперму и целовал костяшки. 

Джено убрал руку и притянул Донхёка к себе. Они целовались медленно, будто время совсем остановилось, и это мгновение принадлежало только им двоим.

Когда дыхание обоих пришли в норму, Донхёк продолжил восседать на коленях Джено, пока тот поглаживал подушечками пальцев его поясницу и целовал плечи. 

– Пора собираться домой. – Низкий голос Джено прозвучал слишком интимно, отчего Донхёк снова весь покрылся мурашками. – Ты замерзнешь, – по-своему истолковав его поведение, прошептал Джено, но Донхёк не стал спорить. 

– Мы ведь продолжим дома? – поинтересовался Донхёк и потер между пальцев дженовы мочки, получил согласный кивок и еще один поцелуй в кончик носа. Довольно улыбнулся, сполз с колен Джено и начал медленно одеваться. 

Немного времени пришлось потратить на уборку, а после по морозу бежать до общежития. Греться под мягким пледом, пить кока-колу с пиццей и до утра целоваться под давно забытого "Человека-паука" и десятки рекламных роликов, потому что выключать компьютер слишком лень, да и кому он вообще мешает?


End file.
